New Direction
by Paint the World Blue
Summary: After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke returns to Konoha to uncertainty of what is to be done with his life. Will Kakashi help him cope with the changes that are to come in his life? Rated M for later Chapters. KakaSasu and other pairs, still not sure which.
1. The Return

Ok, this fanfic is KakaSasu, and it's my twisted take on what happens when Sasuke returns from the Sound Village. In this fanfic, after Sasuke defeats orochimaru there will be no Team Snake.

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto…if I did I would have Sasuke be the main character .

Alright I'll shut up now, enjoy

CHAPTER 1: THE RETURN

Sasuke stirred back from his sleep as he heard footsteps coming closer, lazily he turned to face the edge of the bed as the footsteps stopped. He opened one onyx eye sleepily, trying to get accostumed to the light of the morning. Slowly his blurry vision started to become clearer as he stared at the face of the love of his life: Hatake Kakashi.

"Good Morning!" said Kakashi cheerfully, he was dressed in full Jounin attire, his mask was pulled over the nose and mouth that Sasuke had grown to love; his sharingan eye was now covered by his headband.

"What's so good about it?" asked Sasuke glaring at Kakashi for being so cheerful this early in the morning.

The raven boy was never in a good mood in the morning, it was better to not talk to him for two hours after waking up; however, Kakashi liked to annoy the younger boy because he thought Sasuke to be the cutest thing alive when he would get that frown on his face.

Kakashi sat on the bed next to Sasuke and brushed the soft hair out of the boy's face.

"Well I can think of a couple of things that make this a good morning" he said staring straight into Sasuke's eyes making the boy blush and turn his eyes towards the ceiling fan.

"Kakashi smiled once more, glad of Sasuke's reaction for he knew it was not very often that he would show emotion.

"Are you leaving soon?" asked Sasuke and Kakashi could hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I'm late already," he said and then as an afterthought he added "…as usual."

He made an effort to get up but a hand grabbed a hold of his Jounin vest, he turned to look at Sasuke questioningly.

"Don't go," he said trying not to show vulnerability.

"Sorry but I have to-"

"It seems like you spend more time with _them _than you do with me" and there was a note of jealousy in that statement.

_Them_ were the students of the new Team 7. Now that Naruto, Sakura and Sai had surpassed Kakashi there was no need in him being their Sensei anymore.

"I promise I'll be here early, we got the meeting to go to remember?"

"Hn." was all Sasuke said as his stomach began to twist.

Not a meeting, more like a trial: A trial to choose whether or not he would be punished for leaving Konoha and joining Orochimaru. After he had defeated Orochimaru, Sasuke started to see the error of his ways and was disgusted by the fact that he had acted as a younger Orochimaru, he realized that he didn't stop his quest for power he would turn into Orochimaru…or even worse into Itachi. When he met up with Team 7 the second time that year he was moved by how much all of them wanted him to go back to them, even Sai who Sasuke knew was only doing it for Naruto. In the end their words helped him understand that friendship was worth fighting for and he decided to return to Konoha. Although he didn't show it on the outside he had become very close to Sakura and Naruto, but it was Kakashi who he had grown closest to since he had been staying in his house after returning from Sound. Their relationship had shifted from former Student/Teacher to friends to now lovers.

As much as Sasuke would like to think that this was a happily ever after, he knew that it was just a beginning of complications to come. The trial was signaling that beginning. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and some of the Rookie 9 were on his side but the rest of Konoha only thought of him as a traitor and would not forgive him for turning his back on the village. Tsunade still had her doubts about him, making his future hazy and uncertain; the feeling that he might be locked up for the rest of his life, not being able to see his friends or kakashi ever again made him nervous. He did not know yet if he would be able to go by his own free will into the jail or break out and become a missing-nin again.

Kakashi noted the worried look on Sasuke's face and kissed him softly on the lips, Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to look at Kakashi.

"You'll be fine" he said squeezing the teen's hand "Sakura, Naruto and I will be by your side no matter what comes."

"I know" Sasuke said softly, the corners of his mouth raising slightly.

Kakashi kissed the teen a second time and got up from the bed, Sasuke watched the older man walk to the door and open it.

"I love you" he said softly turning back to Sasuke.

"Hn" the raven boy replied.

Kakashi grinned under his mask to himself as he left the apartment.

Sasuke rose slowly from the bed, going towards the bathroom. He thanked Kakashi inside for keeping him so clam and trying to die down his nerves. He turned the water on and, after taking his black boxers, stepped into the shower. He let the cold water run through him as he looked back over the last month.

He was under arrest, literally speaking, for he couldn't go anywhere without Kakashi at his side but he knew that Tsunade thought that if he really wanted to go a jail or a order would not stop him. She thought that it would be better for him to stay with the one person that in the past had been able to push some sense into him, Kakashi. Sasuke had complied hesitantly on the outside although his inner self was trying to smile at the thought of sharing a house with Kakashi. It had taken only two and a half weeks for both of them to show their feelings towards one another. Sasuke remembered how he boldly pulled his former Sensei's mask down and found a perfect pair of lips. He had stared at Kakashi's mouth for a few minutes, taking in how beautiful the older man was and wondering why he would hide his good looks under a mask when Kakashi had suddenly leaned over and crashed his full lips against Sasuke's. That kiss had said everything without words, how lonely Sasuke had felt and how much he needed Kakashi.

The raven boy gave a sigh as he turned the water off and dried himself. He walked over to the bathroom mirror and wiped the steam that had clouded the mirror. A 16 year-old boy stared back, his eye sand hair as dark as ever. He could start to see lines along his eyes that told of how stressed he had been the last year, he hated not knowing his future.

Sasuke changed into his usual attire of Navy blue shirt and khaki shorts and just sat in Kakashi's bed, staring out of the window; he did this all day…too many thoughts in his head to let one linger not longer than a second in his unconscious. Finally he felt a present behind him and couldn't help but to smirk a bit.

"You're early," he said simply.

Kakashi smiled, hoping that Sasuke would notice how much he meant to him, after all Kakashi was never early…expect today that is.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, a serious tone in his voice.

"Hn" said Sasuke and they both walked towards the door, exiting the apartment. This was it, no more uncertainty…he would finally know what would become of him.

Wow that took a long time to write, my hands hurt now so I'm going to go and eat some ramen, I love ramen, Anywho I'll try to update as soon as I can but it would help to see reviews I guess (**hint)**.


	2. The Trial

Okay so here is the next chapter, dun dun dun…thank you to my one review I really appreciated it.

CHAPTER 2: THE TRIAL

The accused walked into the meeting room, Kakashi followed him. He was walking calmly as if no care in the world would exist…Sasuke admired how he could stay that calm in a time like this. The room was practically separted into the believers and skeptics about Sasuke's return. On the right sat Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ten-Ten, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Iruka. On the left side were all the 12 couselors of the Hokage along with (Sasuke was surprised to see) Gai, Lee and Ino.

Sasuke glanced at the door and saw the Jounin Shikamaru leaning casually against the wall, obviously too lazy to pick a side. In the middle of the room stood Tsunade, her eyes looking sternly at Sasuke; he knew that she still didn't trust him and he wondered wether that would play a fact in his trial.

The raven moved to the middle of the room as Kakashi moved to his right to stand next to Naruto. He was glaring at Gai and Sasuke was disturbed a little bit by it…after all it wasn't everyday that the calm, cool Kakashi would show anger on his face.

Tsunade spoke very softly but everyone in the room understood what she was saying.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you were summoned here because of your return to Konoha after being a missing-nin for 3 years. You know the usual punishment for a missing-nin is encarceration (is that what you call it when someone goes to jail? Stupid question I know --) however, some of your ex-teammates think that you have changed and that you deserve a second chance because you destroyed Orochimaru-"

"It's not just because of Orochimaru! The teme destroyed him before he launched an attach on Konoha!"

"Naruto don't interrupt me!" a vein started to popo on Tsunade's temple.

It was true that the planning attack on Konoha was one of the reasons why Sasuke had finally decided to fight Orochimaru, but he hadn't done it because of the village itself…he had done it because of the people that had still cared about him, even when he didn't care about himself, the people that now were still on his side.

Tsunade took a deep breath trying to calm that temper that so many had grown to be afraid of.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked Sasuke.

The young Uchiha thought for a while as absolute silence ran throughout the room

"I have never given any information about Konoha to Orochimaru or anyone else in Sound, in a way I just used Orochimaru to get stronger so I can finish my goal, I never have called myself a Sound ninja or have shown any respect towards Orochimaru. Having said that, I do not particularly have any feelings towards Konoha, my only loyalty is with my clan and the people that had always stood by my side."

"I knew it!" yelled Lee, glaring at Sasuke, "how dare you want to be accepted back into Konoha's good grace if you don't even care about the village?!?!" (sighs Lee is always so dramatic)

Sasuke turned his attention to Lee.

"I could care less about being in anyone's good graces, I have changed…if you want to keep believing that I haven't then that's your choice." He then turned to Tsunade "Tsunade-same, like I've said before I have no particular feelings for Konoha; however, if my friends want to defend Konoha, so will I."

Tsunade nodded and then left the room without saying a word. Shizune smiled, said "she's thinking" and followed her Hokage out of the room.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled a counselor, "why should you be treated any different than any common criminal, you deserve nothing from us!"

Sasuke just closed his eyes, trying to control himself…but they sure were trying to push him. He thought of how much Kakashi wanted to have him be freed and calmed down just to make his lover happy, after all Kakashi would not be happy if he was sentenced to jail for hitting an elderly.

"But he's not just any criminal," said Lee, and he had a glint on his eye that no one had quite ever seen, "he's a traitor! He is disloyal and he shouldn't be accepted back!"

"Lee, be quiet" Kakashi whispered, his voice was deadly soft.

"He's only telling the truth Kakashi, he can't be trusted, I believe he has been giving information to sound all these years." Said Gai, backing his favorite student up.

"Gai-Sensei please!" yelled Sakura, pleading with him to stop, she could hear other counselor's remarks being made.

"Why do you defend him so much Sakura-san? He's not worth it!" yelled Lee.

_Ahhh, so that's the real reason he's not on my side….Jealousy._

Sasuke chuckled at this since now he and Sakura were like brother and sister.

"Lee!" yelled Sakura, her eyes beginning to water, she cared about Sasuke because now he was family to her.

Lee glared even more at Sasuke, his big eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're a dirty traitor! You're a disgrace to your friends and to the Uchiha name!"

He had hit a nerve.

They all stared at Sasuke as the cursed seal began to cover his body, his mind losing control.

"You know nothing about me, how dare you think you can speak of my family without even knowing what they were like?!?! What am I like?!" he turned his eyes towards Lee.

The green spandex shinobi shuddered in terror as he saw that the Sharingan was activated and Sasuke was approaching him, totally losing all reason and letting the curse seal take over his mind.

A hand wrapped around Sasuke's chest and pulled him backwards to hit a taller body than his own. He recognize the scent right away.

"Control it," said Kakashi softly hugging Sasuke close to him, "Don't let it control you."

Slowly but surely the cursed seal began disappearing from his body until only the three little marks were visible on the back of Sasuke's neck. With a long calm breath, Sasuke turned his eyes to the onyx color that Kakashi loved to stare at for hours.

Tsunade stepped into the room again, her expression could not be read.

"Hokage-sama! He was about to use the curse seal on us!"

_Damn counselor_ thought Sasuke, he was now done for.

"I heard…I also heard you insulting his family. I'm sure you are aware counselor of how the curse seal works and how anger can trigger it since I remember briefing you on it?" said Tsunade coldly.

She then turned to Sasuke .

"You will not be sentenced to jail but I will have your actions be monitored by ANBU for a whole year, also I will leave you under Kakashi's care."

The raven stood stunned and then a small twitch made his lips curved a bit.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama" he said bowing to her.

"But-"

"Counselor I have made a decision, and now if you don't mind I have to go and work on some papers" she looked extremely happy as she left, probably thinking that she would rather be gambling than doing some desk work.

She left a room of angry counselors who after Tsunade's exit they also left…so did the rest of the people that were against Sasuke…not before giving him a deathly glare.

Sasuke turned towards his friends and saw that they were all smiling. Naruto specially had the biggest grin on his face.

"Looks like you won't be able to get rid of me that easily, dobe."

End of chapter—

So yeah that's it for now, my hand hurts from writing, I didn't know it was going to be so long. By the way I have nothing against Gai and Lee…I actually think they are very funny but I needed mean people and they were chosen because I like the others more. But no worries, Lee and Gai can't be bad guys for too long P Thanks and review please, it will make me very happy.


	3. The Lovemaking

So yeah…warning…if you haven't figured it out by the title of the chapter…YAOI!

Thanks for the reviews, they have been helpful…now onto the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Normal POV**

Sasuke walked through the door to enter Kakashi's apartment, taking his sandals as Kakashi did the same. The boy was smiling slightly at the news he had just received, he was free…well sort of…

"Can you believe-" the boy started to speak when he was crushed by the older man's lips, the kiss was so intense that he forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds.

The Jounin tore his face apart from Sasuke to smile at him.

"What's gotten into you?" Asked the raven, after all Kakashi was always so cool and calm…even when they were making out. This harsh, passionate, almost desperate kiss that he had just placed on the Uchiha's lips was not usual at all.

"I've been trying to hold the urge to kiss you since the meeting ended"

"So why didn't you? I mean it was only our friends there in the end." Inquired Sasuke. Their friends knew that they were together…it was kind of hard not to see the looks of lust and love that they exchanged one another when they were together and as weird as it was they supported the couple 100 .

"I believe it to be a private thing," said Kakashi coming closer to Sasuke and grabbing his waist to pull him closer to his body.

"You think I'm different when we're in private?" asked the boy teasingly.

Kakashi chuckled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kakashi's POV**

_Yes_ I thought amusingly.

"Maybe…" I said…two can play the teasing game.

When I'm with him alone, he is my kitten…a rough kitten at that but my kitten all the same. He doesn't understand how much I love him, how much I crave for his eyes to look up at me…damn that stupid Icha Icha Paradise is making me a hopeless romantic…but I don't care, I'm _his_ hopeless romantic. He probably doesn't understand how much I hated my life after he left to follow that bastard Orochimaru, it was hard not to show emotion when they told me that he had left…and now here he was…standing before me like I've always wanted him to be. Mine…not anyone else's but mine.

A thought struck me suddenly and I spoke before I could stop myself.

"Sasuke, say that you'll never leave me again" I didn't ask…I demanded, it was my right.

He looked at me with those beautiful Onyx eyes, surprise pasted all over them.

"Kakashi-"

"Say it" not pleading again but demanding…I'm probably the only person that could demand something from him.

"I'll never leave you, Kakashi" he said softly as he stared straight at me. He then leaned forward and kissed me…odd, Sasuke was never this bold when it came to kissing. He removed his precious soft lips from mine and said "I want you"

It took me a few seconds to analyze the sentence that was just said…surely he didn't mean…but it was the only thing that could mean…

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned, I didn't want to pressure him if it was too early for him.

"Never been more sure in my life" he said smiling, more like a grin that made his kitten resemblance the more noticeable. He took his small fingers and intertwined them with my much bigger ones. With a look of reassurance he pulled my arm, leading me up the stairs to the bedroom.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, I mean I wanted it just like Naruto wants ramen everyday…who wouldn't with the beauty before me? When we had started "seeing each other" I was sure to tell him that I would wait for him as long as he wanted…even if it meant being in sexual seclusion for a couple of years.

He pulled me into the bedroom after he had opened the door, suddenly he pushed me on the bed before jumping on my lap. He started kissing way more passionately than I had ever felt him do it, his real claws were coming out now.

He made an impatient noise, because I was only _receiving_ and not _giving_. Well if he wanted to _receive_, _receive_ he would. I grinned into the kiss and lifted myself up with him wrapping his legs around my waist, not once separating our lips. By this time he was becoming short of breath and I could not help but to smile at the effect I had in the usual stoic Uchiha.

We pulled apart just enough for me to pull his navy blue shirt with the Uchiha's crest off him. I stared at the beautiful white milky skin that made his chest so lickable, his chest rising up and down at a fast pace. I looked up at his face and saw how beautiful my little kitten looked with his cheeks flushed, the red tinge on his skin more noticeable because of the creamy white skin that adorned his cute face. He rose from the bed and tore my mask that was hanging on my neck right off, he also took the headband that kept hidden my sharingan eye. Sasuke raised his small hand and cupped my left cheek, I stared straight into his eyes and saw a light that I had never quite seen before…his eyes were shining with emotions that I can so closely describe as anticipation, desire…and something else I couldn't quite understand since I had never seen it before.

"I love you" my kitten said with a smile gracing his soft lips. There goes my calm and collected self, I lost control at those words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Normal POV**

Kakashi's hands were all over the flesh of the raven boy, wanting to feel him for so long. He moved from Sasuke's lip to his collarbone and received a soft moan from the young Uchiha. The Jounin's hands meanwhile kept touching the milky chest that was now exposed, making him more aroused by the second…his hand gently moved to Sasuke's pants, patience no longer being a virtue that he had with him…not when he had the boy he loved so much moaning beneath him.

"Wait" Sasuke whispered stopping Kakashi's hands from unzipping his pants.

For a moment the silver haired man thought that Sasuke had changed his mind, that maybe he was not ready after all. He was ready to accept it when Sasuke grabbed the Jounin's vest and ripped it off without even trying to undo the buttons, four small snaps were heard as the buttons hit the floor. The boy slipped the vest off Kakashi as the garment fell to the floor with a soft thud. The small fingers now grabbed unto the other article of clothing and pull the Jounin shirt off Kakashi also throwing it to the floor.

Sasuke stared at the chest of his former sensei in awe, the man was not just slim, he was well built…he had well defined arms and abs that could make any girl faint. He started running one of his slim small fingers through the six pack, he was totally in a trance as to how perfect Kakashi was…from his face to his body…and now he wondered if the part that was still covered by the pants was just as perfect.

Kakashi chuckled softly.

"You look so adorable staring at my chest" said the Jounin as Sasuke looked up at him with a innocent look on his face.

The silver haired man pushed the boy back onto the bed again resuming the task of undoing the pants. Sasuke's hissed as the pants and boxers stopped covering his body and cold air rushed through him. Kakashi stared at him with a questioning look and Sasuke nodded telling the Jounin that it was okay to go on.

The raven boy hissed again as one of Kakashi's hands touched his erection. The hand slowly began pumping him, he closed his eyes trying to gain control of the pleasure he was feeling. His breathing stopped as he felt hot breath very close to his member, he opened his eyes rapidly and watched as Kakashi's lips were close to his penis...the Jounin's lips had a smirk before he opened his mouth and started sucking Sasuke's erection. Everything went black after that as Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a moan of full pleasure escaping his lips. His body starting pumping into the Jounin's mouth and Kakashi had to put both hands on his Kitten's hips to stop them from moving.

"Kakashi…" whispered Sasuke as the pleasure reached almost the limit of sanity, but just as his breath started quickening and the release was about to come Kakashi stopped.

Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring at the Jounin.

"Bastard," whispered the boy, angry at the men between his legs.

"I want us both to finish together the first time," said Kakashi huskily and he moved upwards so he could kiss Sasuke. The boy moaned as his exposed erection rubbed against the bulge that was still hidden in Kakashi's pants. The Jounin pulled from the kiss to present Sasuke with a thick finger.

"Suck," he demanded. Sasuke did, not really knowing why Kakashi wanted him to do this (ahaha poor Sasuke).

The jounin told him to do the same twice until three fingers were fully coated with saliva. He looked at Sasuke as he lowered the fingers to the tight entrance.

"Now this might hurt a little but bear with me" he said as one of the fingers went inside Sasuke, the boy winced as he tried to get comfortable to a little stabbing pain. A second finger was followed soon.

"A little? Kakashi pull them out! It hurts…" He hated that he sounded so whiny but it truly was a very uncomfortable feeling. Kakashi began scissoring him as he added the last finger in.

"Are you deaf?! It hurts like hell, stop! Kaka-" Suddenly he gasped as a feeling of pleasure surged through his body after Kakashi had gone in deeper. A moan came out of his mouth as the older ninja repeated the motion.

He was going to tell Kakashi to go faster when the man pulled his fingers out, Sasuke groaned in frustration as he turned to look at the Jounin pulling his pants off followed by his boxers. Sasuke stared at the older man's erection…he didn't know Kakashi was that big…compared to the fingers Kakashi's manhood would be unbearable. The older ninja saw the wide eyed Uchiha and said "we can stop if you feel like you can't handle it just now."

It sounded concerned but the truth was that Kakashi was hoping to antagonize Sasuke.

"Of course I can handle it! We're not stopping…" the Uchiha said stubbornly. Kakashi smiled at his antics.

He climbed on top of Sasuke again, positioning between his legs. With one last knowing look at his boy he opened his kitten's legs more and entered him slowly.

Sasuke couldn't help but scream, he tried so hard not to but it hurt too much to even have pride right now. A moan was heard from above him and he knew that Kakashi at least was enjoying it. The Jounin stayed still waiting for Sasuke to get comfortable.

"Again" whispered Sasuke biting his lip, trying not to let another scream come out.

He entered him again, this time there was a small whimper from the young boy and Kakashi saw that his kitten had tears that he was fighting to keep hidden. The Jounin gave Sasuke a long passionate kiss that made him forget for a few seconds that Kakashi was pumping in and out of him. A new found pleasure surged through his body as Kakashi hit his prostate for the first time.

"Kakashi…don't stop"

"Did you know you look breathtaking right now" said the Jounin and he truly meant it, the boy was beautiful, specially when his mouth formed an O when Kakashi hit the spot again. They were both breathing rather heavily by now, trying to catch their breath as gasps escape them both every time the feeling of absolute bliss would run through their bodies.

"Kakashi, faster…please" he didn't even care if he was begging, he wanted so badly to keep getting the feeling that was now making his legs shake.

"You're so tight" moaned Kakashi as he put his mouth next to Sasuke's ear grabbing a fistful of raven locks in one of his hands and received a loud moan from Sasuke that just encouraged him go faster.

"Say that you'll never leave me"

"I'll never leave you, Kakashi" he was having problems even finishing sentences now.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You and you only" Sasuke couldn't take it much longer he was nearing his climax and by the sound of Kakashi's breath he was too. Sasuke felt his hair not being tugged anymore as a hand grabbed his chin and turned him to look straight at Kakashi.

"I want to see your beautiful face when you cum moaning my name," the Jounin said dangerously soft as he started to push in deeper into Sasuke. With one last trust Sasuke lost it.

"Kakashi!" he screamed as he tightened with Kakashi's cock inside him. White liquid sprayed both of their stomachs as Sasuke came.

A loud moan from the Jounin and Sasuke felt his insides filled with a warm liquid as the silver haired man collapsed on top of him trying to catch his breath. Sasuke tried to return to sanity as Kakashi pulled out of him and layed next to him panting, both sweating.

Sasuke closed his eyes as a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, the boy snuggled into Kakashi as he layed his head on the Jounin's chest.

"I love you," said Sasuke for the second time that night and did not wait for a reply from the Jounin, letting sleep take over him.

"I love you too my little kitten" whispered Kakashi softly as he kissed the boy's forehead and soon fell into a deep sleep himself.

End of chapter))))))))))))))

Wow that took a day to write, that's probably the longest chapter I've written maybe it's not but it felt like it was. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I am going to a scary place for 4 months so we'll see. Hope you liked it, I tried to put details but in all I'm not very good at details…Yes Kakashi is very possessive isn't he…hehe I like that. Anyways review! And no flames or I'll roast marshmallows with them!


	4. The Plot

Okay so first of all my apologies for not updating soon but as you know my chapters are rather long and well I haven't had time yet….also I have to read them a lot of times to make sure there are no mistakes since I don't have a beta (and even then mistakes are all over the pages and I'm too lazy to change them --) but on a lighter note! Guess what??!?! I have a plot!!!! Yosh! Finally…well sort of...gomen…just imagine that I'm going somewhere with this…

Anywho, enjoy!

Oh yeah I don't own naruto…you know the drill…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: The Plot

Sasuke woke up the next morning finding beacons of lights touching his face, he glanced at the window and saw that the curtains were opened; no doubt Kakashi was already awake. He closed his eyes because of the insanely amount of light this early in the morning and groped around to see if his theory was correct. Yep, no other body in bed…his spot was still warm though, which meant that the Jonin was still in the house since he wasn't that fast at changing. He opened his eyes and turned slightly to the right to see if Kakashi was in the bathroom, he winced as he turned remembering the activities from last night. Just as in cue the silver haired ninja walked through the bathroom door with a towel drying his hair. He smiled when he saw that his lover was finally awake.

"Morning!" he said brightly, the raven glared…how he wished he would take that stupid smile off his face…it was early in the morning! There was nothing to be happy about! "or should I say afternoon? Well is not afternoon yet but it's about to be and I guess-"

"What?" asked the raven confused with Kakashi's ranting.

"Well is about to be noon so I guess it wouldn't classify as afternoon yet would it?" asked the ninja with a breathless voice as if he was in his own dreamland at the moment.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, 11:40 am! He jumped out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"Kakashi why didn't you tell me that it was this late, I'm supposed to meet Naruto in 20 minutes!" if it was a habit that the Uchiha now hated was being late…somewhere somehow along the three year absence he had become obsessed with punctuality which amused the older ninja since everyone knew never to count on Kakashi to be on time…or to think of a good excuse as to why he was late for that matter.

"I'm sure Naruto won't mind if you're a couple of minutes late" said Kakashi calmly watching his young lover run around trying to collect his articles of clothing and wincing everytime he had to bend over to pick up something. The Jonin smirked.

"That's not the point, I can't be late…I just can't" he started letting his OCD take over by this point.

Kakashi knew that it was useless to tell the boy to calm down when it came down to this newly picked habit of always being on time. He bent down to pick up his clothes from last night giving the Raven his back for a few seconds. Kakashi thought that he might as well give another try at calming his kitten down.

"Well since you're going to be late how about we go for lunch, I bet…" he turned around to find an empty apartment. The Uchiha did not give Kakashi the romantic awakening he had hoped for…but then again not everyone read Icha Icha Paradise. He sighed and started to get dress, he thought that he might as well be on time to meet his new students…or then again maybe he could re-read his favorite novel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silver haired man walked through the dark hallway, his footsteps echoing in the now abandoned building. The glare from his glasses one of the few things that stood out, that and his silver hair swaying slightly as he started to fasten his pace. He stopped at the last door on his right and opened it slowly. The room was bare except for a bed in the far end of the room in which a man lay.

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said softly standing in front of the man that was lying on the bed, said man opened his eyes and Kabuto could not help but to shiver at the glare Orochimaru was producing.

"Konoha…" he hissed softly "everything that has happened has been because of that damn town and the foolish people that remain so faithful to it!"

His anger was rising, Kabuto held back to urge to step back.

"Orochimaru-sama, you should be okay now…the pain has lessened right?" asked the boy soothingly.

The man nodded in agreement, yes there was no more physical pain. But that damn Uchiha brat has hurt his pride, just like his brother had a while ago. Damn the whole clan for screwing his plans time after time.

"Third time's the charm" he said softly, this time none of them would make it out alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke jumped from a tree in time to duck two kunais that were going straight for him, he landed on the ground with the elegance of a cat(1), next to him Naruto landed as well; both of them panting and smirking at each other.

"Not bad bastard," said Naruto "maybe you do have the talent to become as strong as me."

"Keep dreaming dobe, who said that you were the strong one" teased Sasuke.

Naruto let go of his defense position and smiled at Sasuke

"I've missed this." He said truly smiling.

"You miss getting your ass beat?" asked Sasuke, he was never one for sappy moments.

"You're such a bastard! Why do you have to ruin a moment of friendship" the blonde said frowning playfully.

Sasuke chuckled softly and walked to sit on a fallen tree, he drank the water that he had brought along. Naruto sat beside him looking at the floor, with one eye the Uchiha surveyed the blond with interest while he drank his water.

"Sasuke…" said the jinchuuriki softly.

"Hm?" the raven turned to look at him and could see a slight blush on the ninja's cheek.

"How are you and Kakashi-sensei doing?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the question…he turned to face straight ahead and stare at a squirrel as he answered.

"Good…"

"Have you had sex?"(2)

Sasuke's head snapped quickly back to Naruto.

"What did you say?" he couldn't believe the blond had just asked him…that…

"Well, is just that Iruka and I…we haven't…but I was wondering…I just wanted to talk to someone that maybe had….so I was just wondering if you had…never mind" said the blond defeated, he knew that if the new Sasuke was anything like the old Sasuke he would tell him is none of the blonde's business and walk away.

Silence reigned for a couple of mimutes.

"What do you want to know?" he asked Naruto, a red adorning the raven's cheeks now as well.

Naruto turned to look at him blinking fast as though he was dreaming.

"Dobe, I'm not going to ask you again so out with it before I leave you because really is none of your damn business"

There was the old Sasuke.

"I was just wondering if it hurts" asked Naruto and his face burned with embarrassment as he stared at the ground.

"It does" said Sasuke fast, trying to get this stupid conversation over with.

Naruto look like his worst nightmare had come true and was about to open his mouth when someone called his name. They both turned to the source of the noise and saw Iruka beckoning Naruto.

"Oh! I have to go, Iruka said he was treating me to Ramen for dinner."(3) Naruto said with a smile on his face that did not erase the troubling thoughts of what the raven had just said.

He got up and started to walk towards his lover.

"Dobe?"

He turned around to face the Uchiha. He noticed that Sasuke had his usual frown and that his cheeks were so red that he could see them from where he was standing.

"It's worth it" is all Sasuke said before turning to his right and staring at a tree which Naruto was sure was not that interesting.

The blond smiled widely.

"Thank you Teme," he said and he left Sasuke by himself.

"Is worth it eh?" said a cheerful voice that carried out from a bush.

Sasuke's head turned to the bush and glared as Kakashi emerged from it.

"Apart from being a pervert you're now a stalker? What business do you have listening to conversations the dobe and I have?" asked the Uchiha giving his lover the Uchiha glare that made most people cringe in fear.  
"Relax kitten, I didn't come here to listen to that…but that was a rather nice thing to hear" the Jonin said teasingly as he walked over to his raven.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, his cheeks now painted in red for eternity it seemed.

"I want to ask you out" said the older man delighted.

Sasuke blinked for a few seconds…ask him out?

"As you know the festival of lights is on Saturday…and well I wanted us to go on a date!" said Kakashi handing Sasuke a flyer that advertised the said festival.

Sasuke stared at the flyer, he never thought that Kakashi and him would go on dates…that seemed something normal people would do and well they were anything but normal.

"We'll leave at six in the afternoon so we can see the sun go down" said Kakashi walking away.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and caught up with Kakashi.

"I haven't said that I'll go" said Sasuke stubbornly.

"So you don't want to go?" asked Kakashi staring down at the blushing Uchiha who was looking to his right yet again. "Then it's settled, we'll go on a first official date. Now let's go home, I haven't eaten anything all day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) You might see my reference to Sasuke acting like a cat troublesome but he does look like a cute kitten! Heh

(2) Naruto sure is blunt in this fic…but I thought it would be something Naruto would ask without thinking…since that's what our dear Uzumaki does…gotta love that cute whirpool : D

(3) Yes they were training all afternoon lol, they drank a lot of red bull --

Yosh! I'm done for today, sorry it wasn't that long but I'm tireeeeed, I slept wrong yesterday and my back is killing me, god I sound like an old person…

Next Chapter: Kakashi and Neko-chan go on their first official date! And we learn more about Orochimaru's plans…dun dun dun! Thank you for reading and please review, the reviews matter to me so I know that I'm doing a decent job…Arigato!


	5. The Date

Okay so there are a lot of things I have to say. I'm going to try and write a happy chapter since I want to make Neko-chan's (A.K.A. Uchiha Sasuke) date to be nice and I had planned it before something horrible happened. I had an accident three weeks ago in which one of my friends died on my arms. It's hard to write happy times now…but I looked at the people that had add this story to their alerts list and I thought that if one of my alert stories would update that would distract me from the loss and emptiness I now feel. Also maybe writing can be a way to fight the inner demons that have taken control of me now. So what I'm trying to say is that I hope I bring a little bit of happiness to people reading this…and always wear your seatbelts, they do save lives.

I don't own Naruto, the Festival Of Lights however is my invention.

Present

_Flashbacks_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked in the bathroom mirror. Why was his appearance such a big deal today? He was acting like a stupid girl…going on a stupid date…well it was date wasn't it? That's what the pervert had said. Sasuke was amazed as to how Kakashi could make even the most normal thing as a date unusually weird.

He took a glance at himself for the last time; he had decided to go with black attire today (shirt, shorts, sandals…everything was black), maybe because he felt slight less angry than usual, black always got him in a better mood. Just like rain made him at peace, the sun was his enemy. When he pointed out these things to Naruto when they were training he had received a 'you're weird' looked that had made him smile.

It was his lucky day, for once the sun had decided to take a break and let beautiful water fall from the sky, it made everything so magical and peaceful…of course he would never reveal these thoughts to anyone. Not even Kakashi, somehow he knew that Kakashi already knew.

He sighed and exited the room when he heard the door of the apartment being opened, the older man had trained with his students today. He had told Sasuke they would leave for their weird "date" thing shortly after training. The raven was taken aback by seeing that this was the second time that the Jounin had been on time…it made him smile on the inside although he wasn't about to show it to his lover. When the silver haired man came into the bedroom he was smiling; Sasuke could see he was, even if he had the mask…there was a feeling of happiness all over his chakra. Kakashi walked over to the window and supported himself with his elbows, staring at the sky outside.

"So much for watching the sunset…" he said quietly, Sasuke knew it was something that Kakashi wanted to do…not him. The Uchiha walked over and leaned on the windowsill as well.

"I think it's better this way" he said breathlessly as he watched the dark clouds move slowly towards them. He suddenly had an urge to go outside, to enjoy that stupid festival.

The clouds made him feel alive and yet somehow they also made him feel surreal, as if he was watching it on a film or as if was seeing a picture. The feeling of nostalgia increased, he didn't know why he felt this way when the weather was like this; as far as he knew he couldn't place a happy memory with this type of weather. Most people loved the sun, made them cheerful…he saw the sun as fake, as something that was too bright to be peaceful…it was annoying. It was hot and dry and other things that he didn't care to describe at the moment, he just knew that his mood got better when there was rain and the smell of wet dirt outside. A slow breeze passed by the window and he took a deep breath making him smell wet grass, making him feel even more peaceful.

A hand found its way to the raven's waist and pulled his body down.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he realized that Kakashi had pulled a chair. Sasuke had been made to sit on his lap as the Jounin brought the raven's body closer to his.  
"You're right" Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear "this is great weather to be closer."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he leaned closer to Kakashi's chest. The raven doesn't know why he did it but he felt the sudden urge to nuzzle into Kakashi's neck. He let out a happy sigh, he felt a peace that he had never felt before. He was glad to be back…back to people that cared about him, back to where his heart was, back to Kakashi, back to Naruto, back to Sakura even. He didn't deserve any of their love, he had been the worst person. Yet he was glad that life was unfair and that they had given him a second chance…he needed a second chance to make things right. Not make things right with the people that did not believe in him, he could care less what they thought about him. He needed to make things right with the people that cared about him and never gave up on him. The people that were his rainy clouds on days where the light of the sun was too overwhelming, the people that had made him found peace again.

They stayed close to each other for a while, enjoying the nice silence between them.

"We should leave, it's already six thirty and I told Sakura that we would be there at six." Said Kakashi softly as one of his hands now ran through the soft raven locks lovingly.

"We'll leave in 15 minutes, after all you're the master of excuses"

The Jounin smiled, kissed Sasuke's forehead and stared at the clouds again.

Ooooooooooooo

"_Why do you care what happens to me? I'm a traitor to the village, stop following me. Our bonds have been severed!"_

"_My bonds with you will never be gone bastard, I will not let you throw your life away for revenge!" _

"_You're as stupid as ever Naruto, you never learn do you?"  
"Is he the one that never learns?"_

"_You're here to lecture me too Kakashi-__**sensei**__"_

"_I've told you before, you will not gain anything with vengeance."_

"_He killed what I loved! He is the worst kind of human, he needs to die, I need to kill him!"_

"_If you do that, you'll become just like him…in fact I'm starting to see a resemblance already…"_

_His insides screamed, he couldn't believe he was being compared with that piece of filth, not again. The cursed seal started to spread over his body and he did not hesitate one moment to charge at his previous teammates…he wanted them to die for bringing guilt in his heart._

Oooooooooooooo

The Festival of Lights was a yearly event, most of the time shinobis would not go simply because most of them were always on missions either defending the village or simply out of the village itself. The last time Sasuke had been to one had been the year before his parents were murdered. He had loved the glow that the dim lights would cast on the streets at night, magical…

Things never changed it seemed. The lights on the streets were hanging from a cable, most of the streets simply glowed gold in different directions according to what kind of pattern the villagers would place the cables hanging the lights. There was one especifical street that had the cable make a rose, a rose that would glow golden. Beautiful. Some streets decided to be more colorful and there were shades of green, red and blue in them. Small Kiosks were everywhere in four streets, full of games as throwing darts, food, souveniers, and random stuff as fortune reading and talismans.

Sasuke walked besides Kakashi.

Sasuke kept being called by the owners of the stands, apparently the fact that they did not like the Uchiha did not take away their desire for money. There were being "fake" nice right now which was getting his mood sulky yet again. He hated fake people.

"Sasuke!" said a really loud voice.

Sasuke turn around expecting to see Naruto waving and was not disappointed. He was standing with Sakura next to him. She was waving as well. They both made a beeline for Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei!" greeted Sakura, she was in her usual shinobi attire.

"Hn" greeted Sasuke, at least he knew it was a greeting.

"So rude!" said Naruto frowning.

"Hello!" said Kakashi brightly.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought you were going to teach this bastard some manners." said Naruto playfully.

Sasuke glared at him.

"The day that Kakashi will teach me how to properly greet people is the day that Iruka will show you how to eat and not look like a pig, dobe."

Naruto looked offended and walked away muttering something about going to get some drinks with Iruka.

"Kakashi-Sensei you're late" reprimanded Sakura as always.

"Well there was this old lady walking on the street…"

"Liar!" yelled Sakura a vein started throbbing near her temple.

Sasuke sweatdropped at the excuse…wasn't Kakashi supposed to be smart? He couldn't come up with a decent excuse to save his life.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude Sakura,"

Had he had just apologized? Not only had he just apologized but he had done it so quick and without thinking that it took him by surprise.

The other two seemed to be thinking the same thing because they were both staring at him wide eyed. Sakura got over her shock first.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, I know that's how you are. No hard feelings" she said smiling at him "I've got to go for a while, I'm supposed to meet Sai in a few minutes but I'll be back. Kakashi-sensei is being a good influence on you I see…Well you two have fun!"

She also disappeared, leaving Sasuke with an overly happy Kakashi. Sasuke sighed, defeated, having to spend time with Kakashi when he was in this happy mood was dangerous. He cursed Sakura inside for giving Kakashi compliments and making him feel like he was changing Sasuke.

He felt a hand pulling him gently and saw Kakashi was even happier if that was possible for a human being. Maybe Kakashi was an alien, a human could not possible be that happy about a stupid date. Was Sasuke dating a being from another planet? What if he had little aliens coming out of his stomach like in those stupid alien movies. What if they were all as perverted as Kakashi…the Uchiha shivered at the weird thoughts.

"Let's go play the darts!" yelled Kakashi pulling Sasuke towards the game stand. Why was he acting like a child right now? The raven wasn't used to seeing a not so relaxed Kakashi. It scared him slightly.

"Kakashi slow down!" the Uchiha yelled back as he started running to keep up with an over energetic Jounin.

Oooooooooooooo

_Sasuke lunged towards his previous sensei, rage taking over him. _

"_Don't you dare compare me to him!" he yelled as he started to attack, the Jounin was blocking the Katana(1) but it was not an easy task to do so._

_It would be a matter of time until Kakashi was dead in his hands._

_Kakashi had no choice, he had to stop him._

_He took the headband off his right eye._

"_Mangekyou Sharingan!" he yelled._

_Sasuke was trapped in a dimension, his vision was hazy. He could barely see right in front of him…the darkness had grown from a small hole to almost swallowing him. He had this feeling in his heart that if the darkness touched him he would die. He didn't want to die. He started to panic, he had to kill Itachi before he were to die. He had to avenge his family. But then he would be a murdered just like Kakashi had said, he would be just like his brother. The darkness seemed to be accusing him too, telling him that he __**would **__be like his brother if he kept on the road he was in. He had disgraced his family, he had sunk so low, he had been like his brother. He had offered his body to the most low life there was, the snake knew he would come. The snake had waited for him, and he had arrived there, thirsty for power…pathetic…and shameful to the Uchiha clan…same as his brother…both hungry for power…_

_He screamed as the last of his sanity left him._

_He hit the cold floor, his knees finally giving in to the horrors that he had just realized. He realized that Kakashi had acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan without bringing shame to his name. Why didn't he listen to Kakashi when the older ninja had tried to talk to him back in the Leaf village? Why had he been so blind and stupid to not see that vengeance would not make him happy? What if I did kill my brother? What then? Will my life be complete? The thought of life after Itachi's death was unclear…and that scared him, he had no thoughts of what an actual life would be like. How sad and pathetic and unbecoming of him._

_At that moment desperation and sadness took over his whole body, maybe it was better for him to end it all, it would be better to not bring shame on his family anymore, it would be better so stupid Naruto would stop following him. He grabbed his Katana and closed his eyes as he chose to end it all. _

_Then he felt his Katana dig into something but did not feel any pain, is this what death is?_

_He opened his eyes when he heard a painful grunt._

_Naruto had stopped the Katana with his arm, it had gone through his forearm and went straight through his bone. The blond was panting slightly as tears filled his eyes._

"_Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide at what his ex –teammate had just done._

"_You're like my brother Sasuke, I know you don't have good perception of what a brother is but I would give my life if it meant for you to be happy. I will not let my brother die" he gave another painful grunt and dropped to the floor pulling the Katana out of his arm with a scream. Sakura was by his side, trying to repair the damage. _

_Sasuke took a few steps back, it was too much…too many emotions running through him, he could not control it anymore. He dropped to his knees and silent tears started running down his cheeks. He stared at Naruto for a long time, not being able to take his eyes off him as Sakura healed him. His brother…_

_He felt strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest._

"_It's okay Sasuke, let it all out" said Kakashi softly as he cradle the raven._

_Sasuke did just that, he let all the emotions of so many years come all at once until he fell asleep in the Jounin's arms._

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi sat on the edge of a sidewalk, with Sasuke next to him. They had gone to play the darts, apparently though shinobis were not allowed to play for the obvious reasons that they would win everytime. Kakashi's overly happy mood had deflated a bit after that, he had wanted to get Sasuke one of those stuffed animals…a cute kitty had been perfect…but no the stupid owner hadn't let him try. He thought that maybe it would have been better to not get the stuffed animal, Sasuke would have probably punched him and said something like 'I'm not a girl you pervert' or somewhere along that line. Sasuke was eating now, Kakashi had apparently eating in a few seconds because his mask was back on his face and the cup of ramen was now empty. Failing to find something with tomatoes in it, Sasuke had agreed to eat some ramen. At least it wasn't anything sweet…

They were both sitting quietly, the raven staring at the lights above him as he thought back on the memory of that day in which they had brought him back to his senses.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kakashi quietly

"The day that you made me cry" he answered softly.

"Which one?"

"Asshole…"

"I'm sorry, I'll put my serious face on now okay?" and Kakashi did indeed look serious now.

Sasuke stared up at the sky for a few minutes, not one star could be seen in the sky.

"Thank you" he said softly still looking at the sky thoughtfully.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For everything, your understanding, your patience. For helping see the right way." He said softly "and for this too…" he nodded towards the festival.

"So you did like our first date" said Kakashi happily, the mood coming back.

"It was good" and the raven gave his lover a true smile this time.

Sasuke yawned.

"Well I think this will do for tonight" said Kakashi getting up.

"But we still have to meet Naruto…"

"I'm sure he'll understand, you're tired,,,it's best that we go home" Kakashi was smiling, as though cutting the date short didn't bother him. True he did want to go and see other souvenir stands but if his little kitten was tired it would only be fair for him to get some rest…after all he had been so nice all day that the least he could do is show his appreciation by letting him sleep.

Sasuke appreciated that Kakashi was calling it a night, because he was extremely tired…he didn't know why. His energy had left him so suddenly that he didn't even feel like getting up.

He yawned again and was startled when he felt Kakashi scoop him up.

"What are you doing?" he asked the Jounin annoyed.

"You're tired…I'm saving you a trip" the silver haired man whispered smiling behind his mask.

"I can walk Kakashi, stop treating me like a girl…" he said annoyed but at the same time he didn't jump off Kakashi's arms…his energy was being drained quickly and for a moment he wondered why he felt so weak all of the sudden. Then sleep took over him and he let himself be carried like a bride towards the apartment.

The Jounin's expression changed from happiness to looking very worried, he had never seen Sasuke looked so tired; usually the kid's energy was on full blast even when sleeping…not to mention his chakra had decreased a small percentage. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his mind on what was wrong. He would have to talk to Tsunade-sama tomorrow. Then again maybe he was overreacting and Sasuke would be his usual self when he woke up tomorrow…

He didn't take notice of the Cursed Seal mark glowing red…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Orochimaru smiled at the exact replica of Sasuke floating in a tank…glowing red…with Sasuke's Chakra.

"Kabuto" he turned towards the medic ninja who was at the moment scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"His vital signs are excellent, and his chakra now is the same as Sasuke-kun. I'm sure that he has the same knowledge in jutsus and his brain can be manipulated at your will Orochimaru-sama."

"Good…we'll make our attack on Konoha in two days…go and brief the Sound Ninjas" said the snake like man grinning at his new weapon.

Kabuto nodded and left.

The village's lucky streak was over…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't know if it's a Katana or a Chokuto…so I'm sorry if I got it wrong…I'm too lazy to wikipedia it…

Looking back at this chapter it doesn't seem like a happy chapter all the way through…sorry, I tried but somehow it didn't feel right. This is the longest chapter I've made so far I think. Lots of things going on at once, sorry if it's confusing but I felt like I had to show you how Neko-chan came to his sense. I was reading it and yes his feelings in the flashbacks are all mixed up for the reason that he is a very confused Neko-chan. Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you to the two reviewers in the last chapter, I really appreciate it. From me and Neko-chan, See you later!

Note: Am I the only one that thinks that Iruka and Naruto are a weird couple? I don't even know why I made them a couple…does anyone want to see their relationship develop? Anywho I hope it was of your liking…


	6. The Impostor

Sorry for the delay but deviantart has stolen my soul! What is it about that site that makes you want to get as many watchers as you can get? Maybe cause they all praise the amazing artists (which sadly I have not become yet). Most of my free time has been spent on drawing and coloring \ . I keep telling myself that practice makes perfect --

Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 6

As it turned out Uzumaki Naruto does not understand most things. That being the case, he didn't comprehend why Kakashi and Sasuke had ditched him the night of the festival.

"I could have expected this kind of thing from the bastard but not from you Kakashi-sensei." The blond said frowing. He was trying to keep up with Kakashi who was walking fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry Naruto" his former sensei replied and Naruto saw worry in his one eye "things came up…"

"What kind of things?" he asked now matching Kakashi's worried tone.

"I'll tell you as soon as I talk to Tsunade-sama" the jounin replied quickening his step so much that Naruto started to breathe heavily. What could have possibly happened to make Kakashi that nervous? There was only one person that could make the Jounin this nervous: Sasuke. Now Naruto was not worried, he was petrified. Sasuke was after all his closest friend; he did not want to lose the raven once again.

Kakashi felt a hand on his uniform sleeve and he stopped surprised to look at a Naruto with a very determined face. That same face that he had when he because serious.

"What's going on?" The blonde's voice sounded almost demanding…it reminded Kakashi of himself as a child.

Annoyance started to build up inside the Jounin, he did not have time to explain things right now…he needed to talk to the Hokage right away.

He pulled his sleeve away with a fast movement of his wrist.

"Not now" he snarled and he saw as Naruto's eyes stared up at him in surprise and…sadness?

He stared up at the Hokage building; they had reached it fast enough thanks to Naruto being a distraction in his walk. Kakashi didn't hesitate and started his fast pace once again, forgetting Naruto at the entrance. As he entered the building he could have swore that he saw a blur say his name along with other words…but that was not important…the important thing now was Sasuke.

"What is wrong with Kakashi-san?" asked Iruka looking puzzled as he approached Naruto. The younger boy had a frown upon his face, sadness invading all of his facial features.

"I don't know but it has to do with Sasuke, I know it" Naruto increased his frowning as he looked down at the ground, "whatever is going on, is not good."

Iruka walked closer to the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him. If Naruto was worried, he was worried; the boy meant everything to him and he hated to see the Naruto that was always looking so cheerful becoming now so sad.

"It'll be okay," Iruka said reassuringly "I'm sure you'll know what is happening soon, and is probably nothing to worry about."

Naruto took a deep breath in the Chuunin's chest and then stared up at the man with a look of determination on his face.

"I will know soon, because I'm spying on the pervert now…"

"What?!?!" yelled Iruka. He hadn't meant it that way; he had meant that Kakahi would soon tell Naruto…

"You can't do that! Whatever his issue is he wants to talk to Hokage-sama alone, that much is obvious…" the brunette said grabbing onto the younger man's shoulders and making the boy stare at him.

"Tsunada-baachan and the pervert won't mind if they doesn't know I'm there!" he said and gave one of those foxy grins that Iruka would always think were so cute.

Before the Chuunin knew it, Naruto had sprinted towards the building…Iruka had no doubt that he was going to find out what was happening.

"Naruto wait!" he gave a frustrated sigh and followed after the boy.

To say that Kakashi was mad at himself was an understatement. He hated his whole being right now. Why did he listen to Sasuke? If he hadn't listened to the boy of his dreams then he would have talked to Tsunade the day after the festival. Sasuke, being Sasuke, kept insisting that nothing was wrong and that he must have caught some weird flu or stomach virus. Maybe it was the fact that Kakashi wanted nothing more than for that to be the reason why his raven would barely have the energy to get out of bed. Maybe it was because he was a coward and didn't want to admit that something was seriously wrong with the only person he cared for in his life. Either way he was an idiot for waiting two days to finally come asking for the Hokage's aid. He was brought out of his horrible thoughts when the Hokage-sama walked in.

"It has been quite a time since you had requested to see me alone Kakashi" she whispered as she walked past Kakashi and sat on her chair.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?"her eyes were staring intently at Kakashi; she was signaling him to speak.

"Sasuke…there is something wrong with him" the Jounin said softly.

He heard a small creak on floorboards but dismissed, nothing was more important than to get his worries across to the Hokage.

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?"

"Well since the festival night he barely gets out of bed, he has eaten one meal each day…is like all his stamina and chakra is quickly being drained…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Why did you wait until now to inform me of this Hatake Kakashi?"

"Because…because…I'm an idiot" he finished lamely.

He felt like an idiot, somewhere in his head a little voice kept telling him all those days that what Sasuke was experiencing was not a stomach virus or flu symptoms. Why didn't he listen to that nagging voice? But he had listened to the voice this morning, when Sasuke had said that he couldn't even get out of bed. He had then rolled over and that's when he had noticed…

"His curse seal mark was glowing red this morning, first time I've seen it do that without it activating the curse seal itself…" he said before Tsunade could comment on him being an idiot.

She narrowed her eyes even more now, Kakashi could only speculate she was doing some deep thinking.

"Did you leave him at home?"

Kakashi nodded.

She narrowed her eyes towards the door.

"Brat, stop hiding…I know you're there" Tsunade voice was showing a hint of annoyance.

Slowly the door opened, showing a very embarrassed Iruka and an angry Naruto.

"We need to get to the Teme quick!" he said as he stepped into the office.

Kakashi glared at him, furious by the fact that Naruto had been eavesdropping on his conversation.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be best for us to go and check on Sasuke…"

Tsunade got up an exited the office. Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka trailing behind her.

"What do you think is wrong with him baa-chan?" the blond asked staring up at the Hokage.

"I have no idea brat, but I know it can't be good" she walked swiftly towards the exit "I might have to do some exams to see-"

The Hokage stopped in her tracks as she exit the building, The others quickly stopped the quick pace as well.

Silence ruled as they all stared at Sasuke standing looking at them.

Kakashi thought that he somehow looked different, and not in a good way. His usual smirk was not cocky but had developed into something more sinister.

"Nice to see you, Hokage-sama" his voice carried sarcasm all over it.

Tsunade gave him a quizzical look

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was sent here to bring Konoha to its knees" he said and his smirk now truly was hell on earth.

_This isn't Sasuke_ Kakashi thought, eventhough he was staring right at him.

He slid softly towards the door, trying so hard not to wake the beautiful thing that now layed in a bed inside that room. Somewhere behind him someone made a loud bump against the way and his snake eyes focused on the man. The ninja cringed in fear and muttered his apologies softly. If the boy would wake up because of this idiot, he could count himself dead.

Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a figure laying on the bed. As he approach he could make out the shiny strands of black hair. He leaned closer and stared at the white porcelain skin and how it contrasted greatly with the famous Uchiha hair. People always said that the original piece of art is way better and Sasuke was no exception. Sure his clone looked just like the raven but the Uchiha had a beauty that no amount of copies could take away from him. He moved his hand to take a strand away from the boy's face. Suddenly jealousy hit him, he was Kakashi's now. Orochimaru snarled at the thought of someone else touching his boy.

The snarled stirred the raven. He opened one eye, stared at the snake man as though he was a hallucination and then realization dawned upon his face.

He tried to get up but had no energy to do so. He felt stupid but the only thing he now could do was yell and hope that anyone could hear him. As he opened his mouth, the older man covered it with a hand.

Sasuke fought to break as the hand also covered his nose. He stirred but found no more energy than that. He was slowly losing his breath.

"Beautiful as always…" Orochimaru whispered "Shhh….no one is going to hear you…they're all too busy fighting you…"

His lungs gave away to darkness as he saw Orochimaru gave him a possessive look, a look that simply told sasuke that they were all in trouble.

Author's Notes:

I know is short but I'm sorry, deviantart has been taken all of my free time X I've been battling with drawing for the last two months.

I'm sorry about the grammar and misspellings but I'm really tired and I don't feel like proof reading it. (wishes for a beta)

Thank you to the three reviewers that have stood by me from the beginning…I really appreciate it, this is for you. Happy turkey day!

Ummm that's it…I'm really tired…good night…


End file.
